Fiachna Servaren
Fiachna Servaren or often addressed as Sera is a diagnostician working in Middleston Hospital, or shortened as Middhospital along with her medical team. Appearance Servaren often comes to work with a black outer, blouse with different colors each day, skirt or even pants, completed by boots with stilettos or even sneakers sometimes as footwear. But at holidays or day off, she often wears a t-shirt with a black, dark blue, or white hoodie over it, pants and sneakers or casual shoes. Her hair is shoulder length and her bangs is messy and side swept, at her left fringe she has beads on at the end, as an accessory from her mother, matching with her brother, Harold. Her eyes are blue. Personality Despite being a doctor, she's actually much of a jerk-ass. She lacks in empathy and grew up without knowing what 'respect' is. She's rather kind and tends to be curious. She's horrible at socializing but good at cooking, since she grew up on her own. She can be psychotic, but only when she's being possessed by her demon, Curtis. Backstory When Servaren was just a child, she was raised and loved by both her parents until her brother, Harold was born. Her father had shut her out of the family, so she grew up on her own. Due to this event, she doesn't know how to respect anymore. Although, she was shut out because of the brother's existence, she never really hated him for it, instead she hated her father. He had kept her mother away from her as she mourned over her life every night. By the time her father died due to his disease, Servaren had attended his funeral and even cried over his grave, saying that she will prove him she can be a successful lady if she wanted to, then leaving a few lilies on his grave as she descended the West Mountains and came to Middleston, alone. A few years later, she decided to attend medical school and met Sebastien Sinclair followed by Kent Sebastian as they grew to be close friends. When she graduated, she applied a job in the Middleston Hospital and is placed in the diagnostic medicines department along with new other doctors that includes Allison Chase. As the years passed, she became popular for her medical skills as two doctors next to Allison and Servaren herself in the team resigned, followed by the head of the department. Sebastien, who was the new hospital administrator that time, made Servaren the head of the department and hired Kent, placing him in the team. As time flies, the three of them are the only doctors with the highest wage in the hospital. Later on, a new doctor was hired in the hospital and that was Alte Whitsevere and they become good friends in the process. With this kind of life, Servaren was able to feel needed, thus she's happy. Abilities * Servaren wields Curative Magic with Curtis as her demon. She can manifest Curtis into any sharp weapons she desires, she's well skilled at fighting too. * Curative Magic; fast healing. Trivia * Hates wearing ties. * Had met Leon ever since she was in medical school, he had once supervised her. * Her name comes from the Latin word "Servare" meaning "to save". * Her surname, "Fiachna" means crow. * She's one of the writer's favorite characters. * Sebastien is actually her childhood friend along with Michaelis and Silhouette. * She tends to steal Alte's toasts. * Favorite food is tart. * She couldn't wake up earlier than 8AM.